Fortissima Armonía
by SymphonySkeleton
Summary: Una noche Brook se encuentra solo en la cubierta del Sunny tocando su violín, cuando Robin se acerca a acompañarlo. ¿Qué sucederá? o.ó Mejor lean xD Hecho en un día de ocio y soledad xD
1. Noche de Tocata

Buenas!

Soy nueva en esto de fanfics, pero meses anteriores había leído fanfics xD  
Bueno que puedo decir xD, planeo hacer varios caps. si es que la imaginación me deja xD  
Encuentro interesante esta pareja ya que Brook es todo un loquillo xD y a Robin le interesan las cosas raras e inexplicables xD  
Bueno, cualquier crítica constructiva, sugerencia, queja (?), lo que quiera (xD), porfavor en el review xD

Que decir, One Piece no me pertenece, si no ya estarían todos los malos bien muertos xDD

Disfruten~

* * *

Brook no podía dormir, por eso, cada noche tocaba con su fiel violín distintas canciones, a un volumen tan despacio y suave que se confundía con las olas que chocaban con el casco del barco.  
El esqueleto le tenía miedo al silencio, ya que le recordaba a sus años cuando estaba solo. En cierto modo, se había vuelto un poco loco y hablaba consigo mismo hasta en el día.

Una noche, estaba recordando a sus nakamas muertos, con quienes siempre cantaba y tocaba música alegre, incluso cuando estaban tristes o había mal tiempo, estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó los silenciosos pasos de Robin.

- ¿Brook?- dijo la arqueóloga mientras se sentaba a su lado a escuchar como el esqueleto viviente hacía maravillas con su instrumento.

Brook, quien seguía tocando el violín, e inmerso en sus recuerdos de como toda su tripulación murió bajo su mando.

-¿...bien?- sentía a lo lejos una voz femenina familiar-...ook, ¿estás bien?

El esqueleto tocó unas notas desafinadas antes de dejar a su lado el instrumento y mirar a Robin.

-Robin-san, ¿qué pasa?-Brook no se daba cuenta de que la arqueóloga estaba procupada por él y que le había hecho una pregunta antes.

-Ví que estabas solo y vine a ver- Robin quería preguntarle que le pasaba últimamente, aunque Brook solamente llevaba semanas en la tripulación.

-Ah, gracias... ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le preguntó el esqueleto ingenuamente.

A Robin realmente le preocupaba Brook ya que lo encontraba interesante.

-Si...- susurró la arqueóloga. E inducida por la curiosidad, le preguntó a Brook porque el no podia dormir.

-Pesadillas. Tengo pesadillas...

- ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

-Soledad, sueño que estoy si lo como hace años atrás- le responde el esqueleto, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado.

La arqueóloga sintió escalofríos de repente.

-Robin-san, ¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó Brook entregándole su chaqueta.

Brook, al ver que la arqueóloga no reaccionaba, se acercó más, y ella al notarlo, salió de su ensueño.

-No, no pasa nada, Esqueleto-san.

Brook se quedó pensando en lo que le respondió a la arqueóloga. Se armó de valor y le hizo la pregunta que había estado formulando.

-Robin-san, tu... ¿también estuviste sola mucho tiempo?- le preguntó mientras se disponía a tocar otra canción.

Robin, sintiendo que entraba cada vez más en confianza, le respondió.

-Si, cuando era pequeña la Buster Call mató a mi familia y a mi pueblo.-dijo mirando el suelo y con voz quebrada.

Al notar el calibre de sus palabras, Brook dejó de tocar el violín y se disculpó.

-Lo siento...digo, el haberte traído malos recuerdos.

-No te preocupes... y digo lo mismo, al parecer también te traje malos recuerdos...

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando las olas y el viento que soplaba suavemente, lo cual le daba un toque agradable a la noche. Se quedaron pensando en lo que los dos dijeron...

-Al parecer- dijo Brook rompiendo el silencio- hemos sido siempre esclavos de la soledad, hemos tenido altos y bajos durante nuestras vidas, pero al final, no estamos solos, tenemos a nuestros nuevos nakamas, quienes nos apoyan y se apoyan entre ellos, por muy difícil que sea la situación. Yo daría la vida por mis nakamas, aunque ya estoy muerto, Yohohoho~

Robin le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, quizás unas de las pocas de su vida. Brook se puso feliz de inmediato y comenzó a tocar una silenciosa y suave pero alegre canción.  
Después que terminó la canción, Robin decidió irse a su cuarto.

-Yo... me iré a dormir, para no seguir molestándote...-dijo Robin mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su habitación

-Iie, no eres una molestia para nada -susurró Brook- Robin-san, puedo hacerte una pregunta?... ¿Por qué ...porqué me tratan tan bien...?

Robin, ya sonrojada con el comentario de Brook, también con el cansancio y sueño, además de que ya no quería recordar su pasado, se alejó hasta su habitación sin dejarle respuesta al esqueleto viviente.

Brook, por su parte, para no sentirse solo y agradecerle a Robin implícitamente, hizo una tocata con su violín toda la noche, para que durmiera sin problemas.


	2. Allegro Nolte

Al día siguiente, los Sombrero de Paja se levantaron para ir a comer el desayuno como toda mañana. Mientras Sanji preparaba los platos, los demás se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.

Franky y Usopp hablaban sobre mecánica, Nami y Robin sobre el clima, Chopper ayudaba a Sanji, Luffy los apuraba y Zoro se quedaba dormido.

De repente, Nami se fijó en algo...

-Robin, ¿dormiste bien?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Nami? - le respondió la morena.

-Te veo un poco más cansada de lo normal- le dijo la navegante mirándola de reojo. En efecto, la arqueóloga se veía más soñolienta.- por cierto... no veo a Brook por aquí...

-¿Brook?... ¡Ah! Iré a buscarlo- dijo Chopper mientras salía del comedor.

* * *

Cuando Chopper encontró a Brook, éste estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en las escaleras del Sunny-Go.

-Hey, ¡Brook!- le dijo mientras lo zarandeaba

El renito con el pasar de las semanas (y con el triste pasado del esqueleto), le comenzó a perder el miedo, ya que veía que era una muy buena persona hasta el llegar al punto de sacrificarse por sus nakamas

-¿Me puedesh monstrash tush pantaletash?- dijo el esqueleto completamente dormido, a lo que se ganó un coscorrón por parte del reno.

Viendo que Brook no despertaba, eligió llevarlo adonde sus camaradas para que le hicieran volver al mundo real.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la cocina, ya los demás estaban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, especialmente Luffy, Franky y Zoro.

-¿Pasa algo, Chopper?- preguntó la navegante y viendo que traía a Brook a rastras le comenzó a gritar al esqueleto.

-¡BROOOOK! ¡Despierta!...Ah...Dios mío...traigan un balde de agua y hagan que despierte- dijo Nami con una gran vena en su cabeza.

Franky, que ya había terminado su desayuno, le tira el balde de agua al esqueleto.

-Ah~...-Brook, viendo borroso con sus ojos, sólo atino a decir:- ¿Me puedes mostrar tus pantaletas?- a lo que se ganó otro chichón aún más grande que el anterior.

-¡IDIOTA!

* * *

Brook, ya repuesto de su sueño, se sentó a tomar una taza de té tranquilamente.

-¿Porqué estabas durmiendo afuera en las escaleras?- le preguntó Chopper.

-Se me hace más cómodo dormir afuera que adentro- dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

Robin se quedó pensando en lo de la noche anterior. Sabía que Brook les estaba mintiendo

_-Ah, gracias... ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le preguntó el esqueleto ingenuamente._

_A Robin realmente le preocupaba Brook ya que lo encontraba interesante._

_-Si...- susurró la arqueóloga. E inducida por la curiosidad, le preguntó a Brook porqué el no podía dormir._

_-Pesadillas. Tengo pesadillas..._

_-¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?_

_-Soledad, sueño que estoy sólo como hace años atrás- le responde el esqueleto, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado._

Después de que Brook terminara su té, todos se fueron a hacer sus deberes. Si es que se les podía llamar deberes.

Luffy y Sanji, se fueron a dormir, Zoro a entrenar, Usopp, Chopper y Franky a hacer nuevos inventos, Nami a diseñar un nuevo mapa, Robin a leer un libro y Brook a escribir nueva música.

Brook estaba acompañado, pero aún así se sentía un poco solo. Así que comenzó a tocar una imperceptible melodía para alegrar el ambiente.

Mientras tanto, Robin no podía concentrarse en el libro, ya que recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, además, no podía liberarse de sus sentimientos hacia el esqueleto.

* * *

Cayó la noche y el capitán decidió hacer una fiesta por una razón que sólo él entendía.

Luffy le pidió a Brook que tocara la canción más alegre que haya escuchado en su vida.

El esqueleto miró hacia el cielo unos segundos antes de alegrar a todos con su particular risa.

-Yohohohohoho~ ¡Queridos Nakama!, quiero decirles algo- dijo Brook con tono solemne.

Todos formaron un círculo para escucharlo atentamente.

-Quiero decirles que... me alegro de tenerlos como mis nakama- dijo sollozando- nunca estuve tan feliz de estar vivo, aunque ya estoy muerto, ¡Yohohohoho~! ¡SKULL JOKE~!

-¡Shishishishishishi! ¡Vamos chicos, tenemos una razón más para celebrar!- gritó Luffy, entusiasmado.

Todos alzaron su vaso con sake y brindaron.

Brook comenzó a tocar 'El Sake de Binks' y todos empezaron a cantar.

Después de unas horas de cantar y beber alcohol, algunos se fueron a dormir y otros a apostar en juegos, Brook seguía tocando su violín y lentamente se iba acercando a Robin, que estaba ya un poco ebria, para preguntarle sobre la otra noche.

* * *

Gracias por el/los reviews :d  
Hago esto de ocio y una forma de mantener mi cabeza en otra cosa más productiva xD  
Seguiré con el próximo capítulo pronto, tengo que conseguir un poco de inspiración :)

Saludos~  
Yohohohoho~


End file.
